All Might
|-|Hero Form= |-|True Form= |-|Young= Summary Toshinori Yagi (八木俊典 Yagi Toshinori), most commonly known as All Might (オールマイト Ōru Maito), is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's Symbol of Peace and inspired a whole generation of heroes, including Izuku Midoriya, whom he passed the torch of One For All to. He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-A | At least 7-A | Low 7-C Name: Toshinori Yagi, "All Might" (Hero Name), "Symbol of Peace" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Former Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks. Can create cyclones), Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself through the air using wind pressure), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Transformation (Can switch between his hero and true forms at will), Resistance to Power Absorption (It's implied that All For One cannot steal One For All) Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Stopped and destroyed a colossal metal cube with a punch) | Mountain level+ (Created a cyclone so powerful it brought a thunderstorm) | At least Mountain level+ (Much stronger than in his weakened state) | Small Town level (Was able to control One For All 100% right after inheriting the Quirk, making him at least comparable to 100% Deku) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is established as being much faster than virtually everyone in the series, making him far superior to 100% Deku) | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (All For One called his current form "slow" compared to his prime) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable to 100% Deku) Lifting Strength: Class G (Capable of stopping a massive metal cube with a punch) | At least Class G (Far stronger than in his fight against Wolfram) | At least Class G (Far superior to his weakened state) | Class M (Comparable to 100% Deku) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Small Town Class Durability: Small City level+ (Able to survive hits from All For One, who is comparable to him in power) | Mountain level+ (Can withstand the force of his own strikes) | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from All For One in his prime) | Small Town level (Took attacks from Gran Torino in his prime) Stamina: Very high (Managed to break his limits and defeat All For One while being extremely injured. In his prime years, All Might has never been shown to be tired even when fighting against multiple villains) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of kilometers with air pressure (The aftereffects of his Detroit Smash brought a thunderstorm from at least 13 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: All Might was the top-ranked hero in Japan for his countless acts of heroism, having spearheaded multiple operations against villainous teams and saving countless lives during large-scale disasters. He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat with an intelligence to match his strength, deducing that Noumu's Shock Absorption had a limit and simply kept beating him until he went over that limit. After a stern talking from Gran Torino, All Might has also started to drop hints for Izuku that allow him to greatly improve over the span of a few hours. However, as a hero to the core, he refuses to go all out if innocent lives could be harmed by the aftereffects of his attacks. Weaknesses: Using One For All in his weakened state harms him, and he can only use his hero form for about 3 hours a day (which later decreased to around 1 hour and 30 minutes after giving his Quirk to Izuku). His true form is sickly and often coughs up blood. He has a weak spot on the left side of his torso. Due to the destructive nature of his powers, he cannot go all out if there are innocent lives in the crossfire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: California Smash.gif|California Smash Nebraska Smash.png|Nebraska Smash Texas Smash.gif|Texas Smash Detroit Smash.gif|Detroit Smash Missouri Smash.gif|Missouri Smash Carolina Smash.gif|Carolina Smash New Hampshire Smash.gif|New Hampshire Smash Oklahoma Smash.gif|Oklahoma Smash United States of Smash.gif|United States of Smash One For All: Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to a tremendous stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability. All Might was so talented with One For All that he was widely known as the most powerful person in Japan. *'California Smash:' All Might attacks with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad the United States. *'Nebraska Smash:' All Might rotates his arm while throwing a punch to create a tornado. This move was first used to destroy a swarm of two hundred Mini-Bombers. *'Texas Smash:' All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. *'Detroit Smash:' All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. This smash was powerful enough to brought a thunderstorm. *'Missouri Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hit the enemy on the head while running past them. *'Carolina Smash:' All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. *'New Hampshire Smash:' All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into them, crushing and injuring them with his great weight. *'Oklahoma Smash:' All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. *'United States of Smash:' All Might's final move, in which he concentrates all of his remaining power into a single downward strike that is powerful enough to break through All For One's enhancement Quirks and incapacitate him. However, after this move is complete, All Might will lose his use of One For All forever. Key: Remnants of One For All | Weakened | Prime | Young Others Notable Victories: Sapphire (Steven Universe) Sapphire's Profile (Remnants of OFA All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Vilgax (Ben 10) Vilgax's Profile (Weakened All Might and Alien Force Vilgax were used. Speed was equalized) Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) Akko's Profile (Remnants of OFA All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Bang (One-Punch Man) Bang's Profile (Weakened All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ant-Man's Profile (Weakened All Might and Ant-Man at top size were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: All For One (My Hero Academia) All For One's Profile (Weakened versions were used. All For One had access to Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption) Might Guy (Naruto (The Universe)) Might Guy’s Profile (Prime All Might and Seventh Gate Might Guy were used. Speed was equalized) Pica (One Piece) Pica's Profile (Prime All Might was used. Speed was equalized) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Weakened All Might and Half Monster Garou were used. Speed was equalized) Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Cage's Profile (Low 7-C versions were used. Speed was equalized) Douren (Sengoku Youko) Douren's profile (Both at Low 7-B. Speed was equalized) Starman (Earthbound) Starman's profile (Remnants of OFA All Might and Final Starman were used. Speed was equalized) Rock Lee (Naruto (The Universe)) Rock Lee's Profile (Weakened All Might was used and speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7